I'll be There for You
by The-Great-Me-sama
Summary: Another cake, another fluff. Elsword and Aisha has stumbled upon a forbidden dessert. Together, they much get rid of it before the wrath of Helen is invoked. ShKxDM Happy Singles Awareness Day!


**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Erm... I know I said I was going to do a Christmas and was planning to do a New Year's fic but...**

**Je oublié**

**Je suis desole .**

**I know I said I wouldn't write any romance, but hey, it's Valentines day!**

**This was also entered in the Elsword official fanfiction contest, so don't think I stole it okay?**

**Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to KOG and KOG Games. Not me. **

* * *

A Sheath Knight and a Dark Mage focused their gaze at the ethereal object that stood before them. "Hey, Aisha," the redhead whispered warily, "Is there a special event going on right now or something?"

The purplenette leaned in next to him and replied in the same hushed voice, "Not that I know of. ME-sama's birthday is in a week, though. Someone could have gotten overzealous and forgot the date."

"But that doesn't explain the shape. She's not into hearts and whipped cream."

The mage nodded her head in agreement. A cake in the household was truly a rare sight. They were banned from the building entirely, unless it was a special event, such as birthdays, due to the destructive and costly fights that would break out over the last slice. After the roof collapsed during the last skirmish, Helen, the property owner, decided that she was tired of paying for the damages, and banned the delectable dessert entirely. The money that RNGesus granted her would not cover the fees for much longer.

Aisha left her floral chair (courtesy of Rena) and circled the cake in order to get a better look as the rare specimen. She noticed a small folded card tucked carefully underneath the tray. Elsword noticed this as well. He took the card and scanned its contents critically. The words "Happy Birthday Me-sama!" was crossed out haphazardly, and under neath it was "Enjoy ;)" scrawled in cursive.

"Huh," Elsword commented while twirling the tip of his ponytail around his index finger, "It really was for Me-sama."

'So cute!' the magician squealed mentally as his actions. Externally, only a faint pink tinge was allowed to leak through. "What should we  
do with it?" she wondered aloud, trying to distracted herself from the knight, who now was biting the tip of his gorge- kek red locks

"I don't know… throw it away, maybe?"

"What!? No way. What if someone finds it in the trash and reports it!? You know what Helen does to rule breakers!" They suddenly stared off, heads tilted upwards in a 60 degree angle, and shuddered.

"I guess we could eat it. The cake's not that big," He smiled and held up a small Conwell knife.

"Great idea!" she approved, while secretly scolding herself for not thinking of this simple answer herself.  
The duo hovered over the cake, eyes glinting, jittery with greed. Aisha took the Conwell and placed it at the diameter of the forbidden fruit. She took a deep breath and tensed her muscles.

Right as she was about to spear the delectable dessert, Elsword grasped her hand. The reaction was immediate. Her face turned as red as the carmine orbs of her fellow accomplice. "W-w-wh-wha-"

"You were off center," he chided, oblivious of the l**d thoughts racing through the head of his g**lfriend. (Wait, what?) He repositioned her hand and together, they split the sweet treat. Exactly in the middle this time.

The thick-headed Sheath Knight blushed when he realized what he did. "Ah.. s-sorry" he stammered quietly, unsure of what to say. A slice of cake awkwardly shifted over to the plate that Aisha had brought over.

She didn't reply, instead opting to stare silently at the spongy substance sitting in front of her.

A heavy wall of awkward embarrassment oppressed any conversation. Their forks clattered against the table as the finished their cakes in unison. When they rose to wash their plates, their eyes met for the first time since the cutting of the cake. Crimson gems locked with amethyst for an unknown amount of time until the red orbs ticked downward.

"Ah!" he noticed an imperfection. "There's some whipped cream next to your lips. Let me wipe it off for you." He then placed his thumb on her cheek to return the face to its flawless state. As soon as he made contact, Conwell spontaneously appeared and the mischievous sheath smacked the surprised knight right in the upper back and he stumbled forward and locked lips with the stupefied mage.

They stood there, frozen in a cliche position of stunned intimacy. Both were brain-fried from the old-man-turned-sword's actions. Instead of pulling away though, Aisha wrapped her arms around the knight's neck and held him there firmly. The redhead was, for a moment, surprised, but soon leaned in as well.

Bliss replaced the awkward atmosphere that once plagued the room. To them, all was perfect during these moments. Aisha, unable to hold her breath any longer, pulled away and stared into the swordsman's eyes. They stared at each other lovingly, completely unaware of the tsunami of depression that surged from the hallway.

Down on his hands and knees was Infinity Sword, hanging his head in defeat. "How could my idiot brother get a girl before me!?" He wailed to no one in particular.

A clawed hand grasped his shoulder in a vice-like grip. Its owner leaned in and giggled madly, "He he. Infi, you aren't allowed to be sad~" The depressed aura immediately morphed into one of pure terror. "Bis sister will always be there for you~"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Please review!**

**Criticism is welcome, but blind rage is not.**

**Don't just say "It sucks" tell me why it sucks.**


End file.
